


medicate

by doublxpistol



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Recreational Drug Use, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublxpistol/pseuds/doublxpistol
Summary: a surprise encounter above the sea





	medicate

More often than not, Genji would find himself alone at night-- Waiting for sleep that he knew wouldn’t come. He was exhausted, but it was like his new body didn’t think it needed to rest. At least, Genji convinced himself it wasn’t his fault. He remembers his brother suffering from something like it, though the thought of sharing a quality with Hanzo left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Thankfully, the salty Gibraltar breeze was enough to soothe his nerves, somewhat. Genji almost never spent the night in his own room, instead hiding up where he could watch the sea. He never had lived near the ocean. Hanamura was opposite nearly in every way. Bright, busy-- Full of people he knew. 

Gibraltar was full of strangers, stark, and almost somber at night. A clash with the bright neon lights he had grown used to in his youth.  

Genji let his eyes close, letting what was left of him rest, listening to the steady sound of waves, and the far off sound of those still hanging around the mess hall with their friends. He knows logically he could join them, but his stomach rolls at the idea of being in such a crowded place. 

He had never suffered from anxiety like this before, and as such, Genji had no idea how to handle it. He had considered bringing it up to Angela before, but had failed to do so-- either out of his own self consciousness, or just being neglectful of his own well being. More likely the latter. 

The hair on the back of his neck rises, his attention snapping to the door, a hand already on his wakizashi. Footsteps. Muted compared to the roar of the water below him. In the back of his mind, Genji was aware that no one dangerous could possibly get this far into the base without being seen. His instinct overrode his logic, immediately jumping away to create distance between himself and the “intruder.” 

The ninja was met with an equally surprised Jesse McCree, the other’s eyes wide with guilt, though it subsided when he realized it was only Genji. His eyes went immediately to whatever McCree had clutched in his hand-- The smell alone was enough to tell him what it was.  

“Jesus-- You scared the shit outta  me,” The other gasped, instantly hiding his hands behind his back. Genji let out something close to a snort, rolling his eyes. 

“Scared that easily?” He asked, his tone bordering on haughty, though his companion didn’t seem at all bothered. 

McCree hummed under his breath, looking behind himself for a moment. “Uh-- I didn’t think anyone would be out here?” He tried. Genji fixed him with a look. 

“If you wanted to smoke, I am not going to say anything.” He answered instead. If McCree wanted to risk being caught with illegal substances by either of the commanders, that was on him. The other grinned at him, crooked and easy going-- Just like all the rest of him. Jesse McCree was trouble, even if he liked to pretend he was as innocent as could be. 

“Didn’t know you were cool,” He chuckled, giving the ninja a not so subtle wink. Genji hated McCree, too tall, and too charming for his own good-- As if he ever admitted that to anyone, much less himself. 

He didn’t answer the man, instead sitting down where he had started. He had been here first, he wasn’t going to leave just because someone had intruded. 

Thankfully, McCree was used to his silence by now, unaffected by his attitude, making himself comfortable opposite to his fellow agent. Genji’s nose twitched at the familiar smell, though he could already tell it was low grade-- Growing up with money, he had never wasted his time with lower quality products. Knowing McCree, he probably snatched it off another agent. 

Genji watched him passively, watching the man break open one of his precious cigars, dumping out all the tobacco over the edge. It wasn’t until McCree tried to actually roll the damn thing that Genji decided to intervene.  

“What the hell are you doing?” He scoffed, looking at the blunt already falling apart in Jesse’s hands. If he didn’t know any better, he would have guessed that this was the other’s first time even touching weed. McCree flushed, giving the other a glare, though it was only half hearted. 

“If you think you could do better, darlin’, be my guest,” He huffed, earning a genuine laugh from the other agent. 

It was a rough sound, it had been a long time since Genji had truly laughed-- He almost forgot he could make such a sound. The duo seemed equally surprised at the noise, McCree staring at him a moment too long. He felt a flush rise to his skin under his mask, and for once he was thankful for the armor. 

“You know little about me,” He told him, holding his hand out to take the paper, and herb from the cowboy, taking his time to break it up. (Genji had been right in his assumption, McCree had found himself the worst weed he had even seen) 

It was only a moment before he handed the finished blunt back, a smirk hidden by armor, though visible in the crinkle next to his eyes. 

Jesse continued to stare at him, entranced by the almost happy expression on the other’s face, or at least what was visible. His mouth was slightly open, looking at the blunt now in his hands, perfect, and not falling apart unlike his own. 

“Damn,” He breathed, scratching his head. “No offense, but you’re a lot cooler than I thought,” Jesse admitted, earning another glare from his companion. 

“What sort of person doesn’t know how to roll?” Genji quirked his brow, half way joking, though anyone else would have assumed he was serious. Luckily, McCree knew him. 

The cowboy didn’t answer him, placing the blunt between his lips to light it. He took a slow inhale, his eyes closing for a long moment, and Genji was almost sure he was making a show of it. 

He found his gaze fixed on Jesse’s lips as he exhaled, his heart rate thumping just a little bit louder. It was no secret that Jesse McCree was an attractive man, if Genji had been the same person he had been before-- he would have pounced on him in an instant. 

McCree had noticed him staring before he had even noticed the other looking back at him, scoffing at turning his head away. He had no business with this stupid cowboy. He just happened to come out here while Genji was meditating. 

Right. 

“Wanna hit?” He offered, holding it out to the ninja. His eyes widened in surprise, not expected the man to share his plunder, or disgusted that McCree would offer him reggie. 

He found himself debating, he hadn’t tried to do anything since everything happened-- and he figured it would no longer affect him the same way. Why would it? Nothing else stayed the same, why would this? 

Genji trusted McCree, as unwilling as he was to admit it. There were worse circumstances he could indulge in. 

“You don’t hafta if you don’t want, darlin’.” McCree added, his tone too soft-- It made his skin crawl. It was beyond him, how the other could still be so caring, and  _ thoughtful _ , after all the things they had done. 

He snapped his mask off, quickly looking down as if it would help hide the mess of scars that made up his face. “I would like to,” Genji answered. He held his hand out expectantly, and he heard a laugh from the other, causing another wave of pink to touch his cheeks. 

He held it between his fingers for a long moment, something akin to nostalgia building in his chest. He can still remember sneaking around in his teens, giggling and having fun with anyone, and everyone. Genji wants a little bit of that back. 

He inhales long, and slow, his lungs burning from the smoke, but he doesn’t let himself cough out of some distorted version of pride. Jesse lets out a low whistle, tipping his hat back with a grin. 

“I really don’t know anythin’ about you, huh?” He chuckled. 

Genji’s life before had been so totally and utterly different than what it was now, there was no way the other would have been able to guess what he had been like. 

“No,” 

The effect is almost instant, just as he remembered. The feeling of the world around him becomes just a little more distant, focused more on the feeling of the ground under him, and the never ending chorus of waves. Genji inhales again, quirking a brow at the other with a little smirk, blowing smoke out of his nose like a dragon. 

“Not a thing, cowboy,” 

McCree laughs, scooting closer to him to take the blunt back to inhale himself, trying to copy his companion but sneezing half way through. His smile devolves into coughing, his eyes watering from having all the smoke burn his nose. 

“You’re somethin’ else,” 

That earned him another laugh from Genji, the sound coming a little more easily. Maybe it was his company, or it was the drug in his system already-- But he was maybe-- sort of-- having a nice time. 

“You can’t tell anyone,” He said, giving McCree a sideways glance. 

“And why not?”

“Who will believe you?” 

The face Jesse made of complete astonishment, blinking dumbly at the other as if he had pulled some grand scheme, made this whole ordeal so, so worth it. Genji laughed, covering his mouth to hide some of his unabashed enjoyment. The expression didn’t let up, until the ninja waved a hand in front of his face to snap him out of it. 

“Already this out of it, cowboy? Maybe you weren’t as smooth as you thought,” He teased. 

“Darlin’, that’s not what’s distractin’ me,” McCree had the audacity to _wink,_ at _Genji._ As if he was someone worth charming. Genji shoved his shoulder with more force than necessary, “Shut up,” He demanded, causing the other to laugh, and shake his head. 

“You’re cute when you laugh.” 

Genji flushed, his glare growing just a little fiercer. 

“I did not know you were a liar, McCree,” 

“I ain’t.” 

His face was colored a deep red now, huffing and crossing his arms, trying his best to ignore the chuckling fool at his side. He had to admit, it was  _ nice _ to be called cute. The warmth in his chest blossomed into something more than nostalgia-- and slowly he realized he could still make good memories. He could relax in a way he hadn’t thought possible. 

He wasn’t trapped alone, sleepless, and aching for something, anything to change. 

The silence between them stretched on, and eventually, Genji’s posture relaxed again, daring to look in the other’s direction. 

“It’s going out,” He pointed out. Jesse swore, quickly taking a few puffs to get the blaze stronger, his eyes already noticeably glazed. (He hoped in the back of his mind that no one would come looking for them-- It would be horribly obvious what was going on) 

Genji took his turn, and after a while, his body was reacting to the chemicals flooding his system. His eyes closed, enjoy the almost dizziness that overtook him. Maybe if he tried-- He might be able to-- 

“I read that smokin’ can help you sleep,” McCree interrupted his thoughts, looking at the blunt thoughtfully. 

“Hm,” 

Jesse looked at him for a long second, more knowingly than he had even seen him look before. He snorted, and shook his head. 

“You’re ridiculous,” 

“So I’ve heard,” He winked again, bumping shoulders with Genji. (When had they gotten so close?) 

Jesse had been very aware of his budding feelings for the spiteful ninja that had made his life hellish. Cursing at him, beating him in training-- Watching his back, and sometimes cracking his own dry, sarcastic jokes along with him. 

The space between them closed before either had the time to notice, Jesse’s hand on his chin to pull him in for a kiss. It took a moment for Genji’s mind to catch up, and as much as he body wanted to shove the cowboy away, there was another instinct that wanted to draw him in closer. The warmth of someone next to him was something he had long forgotten, and now that he had a taste again, he never wanted to let go. 

The kiss itself was tentative, as if Jesse was afraid he might snap and throw him over the cliff side. (Which was still, very, very likely.) 

Genji grabbed onto the front of his serape, holding them nose to nose, trying to glare but not quite able to manage it. 

“What are you doing?” He demanded. McCree felt a lump form in his throat, raising his hands to placate the other, but it did little to help. 

“Kissin’ you?” He answered, raising his eyebrows. 

“You are making fun of me,” Genji accused, poking his chest with a glare, feeling a blush burning it’s way down what was left of his neck. 

“I would never-- Don’t you trust me?” 

Genji opened his mouth to answer, but found himself stumped. Did he trust McCree? The short answer was yes, but-- 

He couldn’t finish that thought. 

He cursed under his breath, hiding his face in the other’s chest, letting out a shaky breath. 

“I do,” His voice was almost too soft to be heard, he could almost feel Jesse’s heart race under his sensitive fingers. It made everything so much more  _ real,  _ to feel that the other was just as nervous as he was. 

“You’re gettin’ paranoid, pumpkin,” An arm wrapped around his waist. He felt trapped, but somehow-- It felt good. For the first time in months, Genji felt  _ safe. _

“Almost dying does that to a person,” 

“I don’t doubt ya,” A chuckle shook his chest, the noise vibrated through his system. 

Silence overtook them again, eventually Genji finding the courage to pick his head up, only to be met with Jesse’s dark eyes, watching him with nothing but absolute adoration-- Something that only reaffirmed what had just transpired between them. 

This time, Genji closed the distance between them, placing a shy kiss on the man’s lips before quickly pulling away-- The sensation left his lips buzzing. 

“You’re beautiful,” McCree murmured to him, his lips against his temple, and his hand slowly taking Genji’s in his. He said it so surely, he almost believed him. 

“You’re foolish, McCree. I’m not--” 

“Ah, ah. You said you trusted me.” Jesse winked at him, smirking like he had said something incredibly witty. 

“... I suppose I did,” Genji eventually agreed. McCree somehow looked more smug than the cat that got the canary. 

“McCree?” 

“Yes, darlin’?” His smooth voice answered, his low tone could be felt all the way down to his nonexistent toes. Genji gave him a smug grin of his own. 

“You are very handsome,” 

McCree smiled brightly at the compliment, before looking mildly confused when Genji held a finger to his lips. 

“Too bad no one will believe you if you try to tell them what I said, hm?” 

**Author's Note:**

> genji rolls fat bluntz  
> I haven't written in a while please be gentle


End file.
